El rival olvidado
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Si nadie confía en ti ¿Tu deberías confiar en los demás? Si estas solo, con deseos de venganza y aun un no han hecho justicia a quien te arrebato a tu familia... ¿Serias capaz de liberar un arma para cobrar venganza? ¿Volverá a ser un buen chico? o simplemente seguirá como es... Twist. "El amor cambia a todos" Twistem!
1. Chapter 1

_**El rival olvidado**_

_**PRÓLOGO **_

_Bueno esta es una historia que nació de una canción que escuche desde que tengo siete, pero, cuando estaba en el centro comercial, me pareció escucharla y créanme que volvía mi casa, la descargue y me puse a llorar con ella. La canción: "Sigo Aquí" - Alex Ubago. Esta canción es el tema principal de la película " El Planeta del Tesoro" y créanme que tanto la película como la canción son bellísimas._

_Algo tengo que admitir es que no tenía planeado hacer otro Fic después de "La Princesa del Engaño" (que no se a actualizado), pero aquí está, esta nueva historia y les daré un pequeño resumen de lo que pasará, porque no quiero que se hagan un lío._

_O.K, comencemos: _

_1.- La historia se enfoca más en el personaje Twist, que en lo personal es el chico que me hizo llorar en toda la serie, ¿Por qué? No se que me dio en el momento que vi "El Chico Nuevo Parte 2", pero supe su historia y deberás me hizo desear llegar ahí y abrazarlo... Supongo que me identifico con el... Si eso debe ser. Otra de las razones que no sé mucho de el, no tenemos la idea de que le paso después de que Blakk fue derrotado. _

_2.- La historia comienza después de "Maldad del más allá" no lo empezare después de la Segunda Película, porque no se a estrenado en Latinoamérica y además de que estaba en Inglés, no le entendí del todo. Estoy segura de que cuando la vea en Español, me enterare de cosas que no sabía. _

_3.- No pondré OC en este Fic, si acaso un policía, un doctor, etc. O pondría a Karem, para hacer un Twistem, pero tendría que hablar con ella, cosa que no estoy acostumbrada, pero si ustedes lo quieren, pues... le pregunto** (Ka si lees esto... sabes que te quiero O-O). **_

_4.- Contiene Elixie y créanme que hasta Lime, pero no Lemon... jajajaja, no eso, no. ._. Gracias a que es un poco incómodo explicar... ya saben, las fases del sexo, por eso no, ya que no sé de eso. _

_5.- ¿Matare a alguien? Si! créanme que matare a alguien, por eso no se encariñen con todos. _

_6.- ¿Los dejare en suspenso? Si! Tanto como de que me llamo Mafer. *Tu no te llamas Mafer* -Shhh! _

_7.- No hay ninguna siete sólo quería terminar en ese número._

_Bueno, con estos "siete" puntos aclarados ya publicados, les dejo una tarea que es la de: comentar que quieren que deje y si quieren que ponga algo que pase a su debido tiempo, pónganlo y yo lo tomaré en consideración. Antes de que se me olvide, si no están al tanto de la Peli, pueden entrar a mi página, donde tengo el Link! Recuerden que pueden encontrar el Link de mi página en mi biografía._

_Dicho todo esto, aquí tienen a continuación el primer Chapter, que lo disfruten y besos desde México. _


	2. Chapter 1: El escape

**El Rival Olvidado**

**_Chapter 1:_** El escape.

**Alerta: **Lenguaje ofensivo leve.

La Banda de Shane se dirigía a Estalactita 17 para dar un vistazo a las nuevas medidas de seguridad que tenían en esta alejada prisión. La invitación era en definitivo una excusa de la policía, para mostrar el trabajo de los últimos días, al atrapar a los maleantes de Blakk. Unos que eran terriblemente peligrosos, otros que eran simplemente los peores ciervos que hubieran podido encontrar, mientras que los demás... Seguían libres.

-Eli!- dijo la camarógrafa aproximándose a su líder- ¿Deberás no tenemos algo mejor que hacer?

-Trix, tu sabes que la verdadera razón por la que estamos ahí es para saber a quienes ya no debemos biseca, lo que nos dará un gran ventaja sobre el enemigo- dijo Eli en tono heroico (como siempre).

-Claro y la policía es tan capacitada como para atrapar a Blakk- dijo Kord sarcásticamente entrando en la conversación.

-La gente sorprende, ¿Que dices de nosotros? Tenemos 16 años y atrapamos bandidos- dijo Eli.

-Y 17, por favor- aclaro la pelirroja.

-Bueno 16 y 17, es lo mismo- protesto Eli.

-Sólo espero encontrar algo realmente interesante, en los últimos días no hay nada divertido- dijo Kord, tomando su lanzadora.

-Bueno, desde que encontramos a Junjie. Cambiaron muchas cosas- dijo Trixie.

-¡Esa si que fue una aventura! y no te hagas ilusiones Troll, el magnífico trabajo de Pronto no puede ser comparado con el de Estalactita 17- dijo el topoide arrastrando las palabras y con la cabeza en alto indicando superioridad.

Todos rieron mientras que Pronto se veía confundido por la acción de sus amigos. Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de Estalactita 17, la cual se abrió en el momento que Eli se anunció. Uno de los guardias de la prisión los recibió listo para dar el recorrido.

-Desde que ustedes derrotaron a Blakk, han llegado varios residentes a nuestro centro de atención a delincuentes. Tenemos a C.C, Hielo, Fuego, "El Caballero", Locke, Lode, Sedo, Quentin y... este chico,- dijo deteniéndose en una de las celdas.- Se negó a darnos su nombre, lo buscamos en la base de datos, pero fue bloqueado por Industrias Blakk.

Eli se asomó por los barrotes de la celda y dirigió la vista a uno de las esquinas del lugar ya mencionado. Fijando su atención en el chico que estada ahí dentro

-Shane, ¿viniste a visitarme?- dijo alguien con una vos elocuente y arrastrando las palabras.

-Twist, veo que llegaste a donde tenías que ir- dijo Eli con sarcasmo, mientras se recargaba en los barrotes de la celda.

-No del todo- dijo recargándose en la pared con un pie sobre esta y acomodándose el cabello, que estaba un poco largó.- Todavía tengo un trabajo pendiente.

-¿Aparte de estar en prisión?- dijo Trixie divertida. Esto hizo que Twist fuera hasta los barrotes y se recargará en ellos.

-Que graciosa- le repitió como aquella vez en la que de había dicho algo redundante. El mismo tono, la misma mirada. Como un deya vu.- pero no.

-Siento arruinarte tu plan, pero no creo que hagas nada desde aquí, Twist- dijo Eli, quedando frente a frente con el ojiagua.

-Nunca me subestimes- dijo el rubio con su mirada acecina y tomando a Eli del cinturón de babosas. Provocando que le peliazul se diera un fuerte golpe en la frente. Mientras los demás apuntaron con sus lanzadoras hacia el ojiagua y este soltó al Shane.

- Te subestime al pensar que eras más que esto- dijo Eli, con dolor. Pero a la vez con lástima, debido a que sus palabras eran sinceras.

El rubio no respondió, sólo no se dio la vuelta y regreso al fondo de su celda, sentándose en una pequeña cama. La banda de Shane se retiró no antes de que Eli negará con la cabeza, un total indicio de que cargaba con la culpa de no haber logrado que Twist se pasará a los buenos. El rubio noto esto, claro que lo ignoro, realmente no le importaba si Eli estaba mal. Para él mejor.

-Buena actuación- dijo la voz molesta de C.C.- Llegue a pensar que te lo tomas enserio. Dijo desde la celda de alado.

-No siempre- dijo Twist aún un poco pensativo- ¿la tienes?.

-Tu "actuación" fue tan efectiva que el guardia no se dio cuanta que le quitaba las llaves- dijo C.C, mientras salía de su celda.- Ya veo porque eras uno de los favoritos de Blakk, no tanto como yo, claro.

-Aja, deja de decir estupideces y sácame- le dijo Twist un poco molesto.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- dijo el C.C mientras abría la celda.- pero aún me debes una.

-Te deberé una cuando salga de aquí, ahora quédate ahí y se DIS-CRE-TO- dijo impaciente y tomando las llaves.- La banda de Shane sigue aquí, no debo llamar la atención, al menos hasta que tenga mi lanzadora y mis municiones.

-Oye ¿Que me crees?- replico C.C.

-Me han dicho que no eres muy discreto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fingida y dándose la vuelta.

-Y tú eres poco confiable- dijo el C.C. Twist se detuvo y lo miro enojado- Me dijeron que nadie confía en ti, tienen miedo a que pues los... traiciones.

-Eso hizo que llegara hasta aquí, la vida no me trato bien ¿Por qué he de hacer lo yo?- dijo mientras habría las celdas de Quentin, Locke, Lode, Sedo, "El caballero", Fuego y Hielo.

-¿Pero como confió en ti?- le pregunto C.C.

-Si el traidor te dice cuando te va a traicionar deja de ser traidor y se convierte en amigo- dijo el rubio.- de eso se trata. Eso quiere decir que ni tu, ni los demás son mis amigos. Todos aquí son mis enemigos.

-Como digas- dijo C.C- ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora salimos- dijo Twist.- tomó mi lanzadora y me voy.

**Mientras con la banda de Shane.**

-Y esas son todas nuestras medidas de seguridad. -dijo el guardia- con las que podemos asegurar que, nunca, nunca, nunca. Volverá a escapar ningún...

En ese momento sonó la alarma de fuga de prisioneros. Corrieron a la cámara de seguridad y se percataron que todos los maleantes de Blakk (incluyendo a Twist) estaban corriendo hacia las salidas.

-No puede ser- dijo el guardia- esto debe ser el colmo.

-Oh, nosotros hemos sufrido peores- dijo Kord sarcásticamente.

-Vamos chicos!- dijo el Shane mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

Los demás lo siguieron, pero no sabían que se encontraría con el completo caos de la prisión. Unos peleaban, otros corrían, otros disparaban.

**Mientras con el barullo.**

-C.C te dije que fueras discreto, mientras yo tomaba las armas- le replico el rubio con las manos en la cabeza.

-Perdón no lo pude evitar y puede que haya accionado una alarma por accidente- le respondió un poco apenado.

-Noo ¿Enserio?- dijo el ojiagua sarcásticamente- porque las luces rojas y el inquietante sonido hicieron que no me diera cuanta.

-No es mi culpa que estés estúpido- dijo cómico. Lo que provoco que Twist se fastidiara y cerrara el puño.

-¿Sabes que? no sé por qué me enojó contigo- dijo el rubio fastidiado.

-Lo que debemos hacer es un plan que funcioné- interrumpió Quentin.

-Si uno muy bueno- dijo Locke.

-Y que sea un plan- dijo Lode.

-O.k- dijo Quentin confundido "_como puede existir un ser tan ignorante_" pensó.- lo que aremos será...

Una fósforo los distrajo a todos. Era la banda de Shane intentando poner orden, la lanzadora de E

Trixie humeaba lo que indicaba que él había disparado.

-Buen tiro Trix -dijo Eli.

-Gracias, Eli- susurro ella.

-Muy bien, les aseguró que nadie quiere salir herido. Así que podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil- dijo Eli en tono heroico. En ese momento Twist salió de entré todos y le disparó una carnero al Shane.

-La difícil será- afirmo Eli empezando a disparar.

El rubio salió disparado mientras la Banda de Shane se encargaba de los presos. Eli notó esto y decidió salir detrás de él. Llego a un pasillo sin salida el cual era iluminado por una luz roja.

-¿Crees que es inteligente, Twist?- le cuestiono el Shane.

-No hables de inteligencia, Eli. Porque tu saldrías perdiendo- dijo el rubio sin aparecerse.

-Sólo digo que fue un error unirte a Blakk. Yo te consideraba mi amigo. De la familia- dijo el peliazul apuntando a cualquier ruido.

-No sabes lo que es eso. Tú tienes padre tanto como yo- dijo el ojiagua.

-Buen punto. Sólo digo que confié en ti, confiamos en ti. Que ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que con la venganza nunca lograrás nada? Sólo te consumirás a ti mismo y morirás ahogado en toda la culpa- dijo Eli.

-Es la diferencia que hay entre tu y yo, Eli. Yo no tengo culpa porque sé que hay personas que cargan con más culpa que yo- dijo Twist.

-¿Cómo Blakk?- preguntó Eli.

-Como tu padre...

-¡MI PADRE NUNCA FUE MALO!- dijo Eli enojado.

-Claro que lo fue... Me quito a mi familia, lo único que tenía. Por ego, ¡Por fama! Por ser siempre el héroe para los demás. ¡Pero no era más que un mentiroso!. ¡Un bastardo!- dijo Twist gritando de tanto odio que tenía dentro de él.- Y tú eres igual a él...

-¡AHH! ¡YA CÁLLATE TWIST!- le grito el peliazul enfurecido.

-Tú no fuiste el único que se llagó un gran decepción- confeso el ojiagua.-Eres un cobarde.

-¿Cobarde? Disculpa pero... ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE SE ESCONDE! ¡APARECETE! ¡APARECETE GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- le grito. Twist que salió de su escondite. Y ellos se quedaron frente a frente, con las lanzadoras cargadas. Eli soltó un gruñido de enojo y...

**_Continuara _**

**O.k, o.k... Creo que se enojaron. Pero bueno aquí le dejo este Fic para que comenten y todos eso. Y si fueran tan amables de dar like a mi página de Face se los agradecería mucho. El link está en mi biografía y gracias por leer. **


	3. Chapter 3: Ja, porque te odio

**El rival olvidado**

**Chapter 2: Ja, porque te odio. **

**Alerta: Lenguaje ofensivo.**

-El único idiota aquí Eli, eres tú. Fuiste tan estúpido, tan confiado, que dejaste entrar a un completo extraño a tu banda. ¡Admítelo! Te manipule tan fácilmente, te guíe a una trampa y lo peor, es que aún piensas que puedo cambiar.- dijo Twist arrastrando las palabras mientras se paseaba por el lugar con pasos lentos.

-¡Pelea ya, sucio cobarde!- le dijo el peliazul enfurecido. El rubio tomó sus lanzadora y apunto hacia Eli.

-Dejamos pendiente una revancha ¿no es cierto?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Claro, el día en el que te volviste un asesino. Lo recuerdo muy bien- acuso el Shane, resaltando el muy y dando inicio al duelo.

-Yo no fui el que destruyo a la Maestra Invencible- se defendió el ojiagua, mientras lanzaba una carnero.

-¿Significa que tú no tuviste nada que ver? ¡Tú fuiste cómplice!.- dijo Eli mientras esquivaba la munición que venía hacia él y se colocaba detrás de una pared del final del pasillo, para cubrirse.

-Digamos que no estaba enterado del resultado final de la misión.- dijo el rubio acercándose al escondite del Shane.

-Eso no importa. La culpa carga tanto en los hombros de Blakk, como en los tuyos.- dijo el Shane cargando su acelerador con Burpy Metamórfica.

-No siento culpa de nada, Eli. Ni lo sentiré.- añadió el rubio, preparando su lanzadora con una nueva babosa.

-Es lo decepcionante de ti, Twist. Insensible es lo que eres al presenciar como una vida se desploma... por un acto injusto.- dijo el ojiazul poniendo una mueca de dolor interno.- Jamás vi benéfico para ti que haya muerto la Maestra Invisible ¿Sabes?.

-No lo fue, pero era mi trabajo.- dijo el rubio.

-No puedo creer que a eso lo llames trabajo.- dijo el Shane preparándose.- Supongo que para un huérfano que era hijo de un ladrón, no es nada nuevo.

Ese último comentario, hizo que Twist saliera de sus casillas y estaba más dispuesto a eliminar al Shane, más dispuesto a destruirlo, dispuesto a matarlo. En ese momento de sentimientos encontrados, el Shane salió de su escondite y apunto, sólo a unos cuantos centímetros del rubio. No tardo ni un segundo más y disparo, mientras el ojiagua parecía desconcertado. El rubio esquivo rápidamente, pero no fue suficiente y el fuego alcanzo a dejarle una herida en el brazo.

Burpy Metamórfica atravesó las paredes haciendo un túnel directo a la salida, lo que era una suerte para el rubio. No perdió tiempo y lo siguió. Los demás presos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Eli se frustró ya que había facilitado el trabajo de los maleantes para salir de Estalactita 17.

-¡Twist!- grito el Shane dispuesto a seguirlo. Pero era tarde, el ya se había ido.

Twist corría lo más rápido que podía ignorando totalmente la pérdida de sangre de su brazo. Llego por fin a la intemperie, sintió la pequeña brisa, salto cuidadosamente por las rocas mal trechas que rodeaban la prisión. Lego al suelo, que en realidad era arena. Se percató de estar en una isla que tenía como única salida una especie de plataforma que te traía desde la orilla de Estalactita 17 hasta la libertad.

Se apresuró hasta la plataforma y de inmediato los demás rufianes empezaron a llegar. No había escapatoria, tenía que apresurarse a encenderla, pero no sabía cómo. A los pocos segundos, encontró una pequeña palanca, sólo había que tirar de ella. Lo hizo, se sintió aliviado. Estaba escapando, asta que...

-Bien echo- dijo alguien detrás de él.

-¡C.C! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- pregunto un poco exaltado. Volteo de nuevo y no sólo era él. Además estaba Quentin, Hielo, Fuego, Locke & Lode.

-¿Qué acaso, no saben si alguno es cómplice del Shane?- pregunto el rubio, preocupado.

-Ninguno de nosotros. Todos trabajábamos para Blakk, al igual que tú.- dijo C.C.- A excepción de ellos.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Fuego y Hielo, los cuales levantaron las manos, un poco asustados.

-Te dije que esto era una mala idea.- susurro Fuego.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea.- protesto Hielo.- y además no me dijiste nada.

-¿Era necesario?- pregunto Fuego.

-No sé por qué eres mi amigo.- dijo Hielo suspirando.

-Estoy seguro de que no son amigos del Shane ¿Por qué estarían en prisión?- pregunto C.C.

-Buen punto.- dijo Twist.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?.- pregunto Quentin.

-Se supone que eres el inteligente, es obvio que no lo sabe.- dijo C.C. Twist se dio un golpe en la cara y suspiro hondo.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso, porque si lo hubiera escuchado. Todos ustedes estarían nadando con los tiburones.-dijo Twist.

-No quiero interrumpir... pero la Banda de Shane se aproxima- interrumpió Quentin.

-¡Arg!.- gruño el ojiagua.- ese Shane nos alcanzara dentro de poco.- Sólo existe una opción.

-¡¿Cuál?!- preguntaron todos.

-Dejarlos, idiotas.- dijo el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron Fuego y Hielo.

-Nunca fue parte de mi plan traerlos.- dijo tomando una babosa "Cremallera", la puso en su lanzadora.- Nada personal, bueno para algunas personas, si..- dijo mirando a C.c.

Se colocó en el borde de la plataforma, disparo a la babosa y se fue volando.

Llego a la orilla de un lugar firme. Bajo rápidamente, feliz de tocar tierra. Estiro los brazos y las piernas. Al poco tiempo se dispuso a caminar por el bosque que se hallaba frente a el. Parecía serio, pero la verdad es que estaba feliz de ser libre.

_"Tenia ganas de ver al Shane y decirle: Nunca hubiera podido escapar de Estalactita 17 sin tú ayuda. Apuesto a que se vería como idiota" _

En esos momentos de "buenos pensamientos, algo se movía detrás de él. Una chica morena, de ojos cafés y cabello amarrado por una coleta (a excepción de un flequillo). El rubio ni siquiera se inmuto, aunque supiera que lo seguían.

La chica opto por acercarse más con su lanzadora cargada, pasos largos y sutiles. Pero en una milésima de segundo el rubio volteo, lo que provoco que la ojicafe apuntara con más definición. Ambos sé miraron detrás de sus lanzadoras. Twist soltó una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la lanzadora.

-Karem...

**Mientras con la banda de Shane...**

-Twist se escapó. Juro que no se nada de su paradero.- dijo C.C.

-Eli, tenemos a todos, menos a el. No va a destruir el mundo.- dijo Trixie, tomando del hombro al Shane.

-Recuerda no dejarte llevar por tus emociones.- interrumpió Junjie.

-No puedo dejar que escape...

**Continuara...**

**Me alegro que haya podido hacer un Twistem ¡AL FIN!... sssssss ¡CUANTO SALSEO!. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este es un Fic que no hago con mi hermano. Así que es 100 hecho por mi. Jajajaja.**

**No se olviden de comentar, saben que los quiero, guapos. **

**Saludos desde México. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dorado

**_El Rival Olvidado._**

**_Chapter 3: Dorado._**

**_Alerta: ¡SALSEO! Mucho salseo. _**

-¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Sola?.- pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

-No me provoques o disparare, Twist. Sabes que soy capaz.- dijo Karem apuntándole..

-Vamos, Karem. Estoy ocupado.- dijo Twist intentando alejarse.

-No te muevas o disparare.- amenazo, sosteniendo con firmeza su lanzadora y mirándolo fijamente.

-O.k, o.k.- dijo Twist quedando inmóvil, y sin soltar su lanzadora.-Pero, ¿por qué me sigues?

-Ahh yo... Jum,- dijo mordiendo su labio. Pero de inmediato corrigió este acto y lo cambio por un rostro firme y serio.- escuche sobre la fuga en estalactita 17 y quise venir a investigar. No habrás sido tú uno de los fugitivos ¿o si? Porque podría entregarte, sabes que sería para mi todo un honor.

-No lo harías.- dijo el ojiagua apuntando con su lanzadora. Pero Karem ni se movió, tenía más razones para dispararle.

-Te equivocas, rubio.

-Me costó mucho trabajo, y no me detendrá una niña malcriada.- dijo soltando una carcajada muda.

-La única niña malcriada aquí, eres tú.- dijo Karem sonriendo.

-Claaaro.- dijo él con sarcasmo. Y disparando una electro shock.

Karem, como era de esperarse la esquivo rápidamente. Ella respondió con una babosa carnero, haciendo que el rubio la esquivara. Pero de manera inesperada él le disparó una jabonosa encerrando a la morena dentro

y haciéndola flotara por encima de la cabeza del rubio.

-Podría tenerte ahí, por toda la vida, Ka.- se burlo Twist.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto la ojicafe intentando salir de la babosa.

-Estoy diciendo que... me gustaría que te quedarás ahí para mi... Por-Siem-Pre.- dijo el rubio resaltando el "por siempre"

-Eres malo, ¿Cómo quieres torturarme de esa manera? Lo que quieres es... pervertido.- dijo Karem indignada.

-Espera yo no lo decía de manera sucia... no, la verdad si.- se corrigió.

Ella salió de sus casilla y término dándole un golpe muy fuerte a la babosa lo que término por romperse. Ella callo sobre el rubio haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a centímetros de distancia, se vieron fijamente y Twist no evito la expresión de sonreír y Karem de morder la parte inferior de su labio.

-Karem...- susurro Twist.

-¿Si?- pregunto Karem que se confundía a si misma y con un deseo en su mente.

-Tú... Rodilla está sobre mi... mi... mi... - tartamudeo Twist con una mueca extraña y tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas, hasta que por fin las tuvo.- Sobre mi miembro.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, TWIST?!- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.- ¡¿QUÉ NO PUDISTE ENCONTRAR ALGO MENOS EXPLÍCITO?!

-¿Que querías que dijera? Que estabas sobre mi...

-Noooo... hables.- le interrumpió Karem sonrojada y encendida.- Eres todos un maldito.- dijo pateándolo en... en... ahí. Y el rubio se retorció de dolor.

-Malvada.- dijo Twist con una voz ronca.

-Te lo mereces, ¡sucio!- le replico Karem furiosa.

-No era para tanto...

-Arg.- dijo Karem acercándose al adororido rubio, y amara dile los brazos.- Estaba decidida a golpearte y dejarte ir, pero ahora te entregare.- dijo mientras lo golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza, lo que lo dejo inconsciente

***Creo que se enojó* **

Karem se dispuso a llevar al rubio por el bosque, en busca de las autoridades. Hasta qué los alcanzo la noche. Se detuvieron y al poco tiempo el día se había ido, sólo quedaban las tenues luces de las babosas fósforo y algunas plantas.

El rubio aún atado y ya consiente, no se dignaba a decirle ninguna palabra a la morena, ni suplicarle que lo desatara, para él estar atado con ella no era algo tan malo. Sabía perfectamente que su relación con Ka no era la mejor, ni siquiera como amigos o compañeros. Y en su mente tenía la idea de que jamás la lastimaría, le tenía cierto cariño o interés a la habilidosa chica, aunque Karem no sintiera lo mismo... o al menos eso es lo que él creía.

La ojicafe parecía sería y objetiva con la nueva tarea que se había asignado, pero la verdad aún estaba indecisa. El pequeño momento en el que quedo junto a él no parecía tan malo, de hecho, había sido un poco agradable, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Te a un sentimiento confuso; rencor, odio y deseos de venganza hacia Twist, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le a hecho el rubio a Karem, para que ella le tuviera tanto odio? Puede que ni ella lo supiera. Tal ves sentía esa debilidad y compasión hacia el rubio, lo que hacia que cayera en un juego de su mente, el juego del cariño que sentía hacia él. Tenía el presentimiento y el miedo de que eso se convirtiera en nada más y nada menos que amor...

Karem se estremeció al pensar en esa palabra y más al darse cuenta que la relacionaba con Twist, se erizó y se mordió el labio. Se sentó lejos del rubio para así observarlo, pero aún estaba perdida en sus pensamiento, debido al ojiagua. Encendió la pequeña fogata y de ves en cuando lanzaba pequeñas ramas a las llamas, mientras pensaba en lo inesperado que había surgido ese sentimiento.

-¿Que te pone tan nerviosa?- pregunto el rubio tratando se burlarse y para abrir una conversación.

-Nada de tú interés.- dijo Karem sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Vamos ¿Acaso no confías en mi?.- pregunto el rubio haciendo pequeños esfuerzos por llegar a donde estaba la Morena.

-Nadie confía en ti...

-¿Y tu eres como los demás?

-Yo...- dijo mordiéndole el labio.- yo... tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo, no significa sea como los demás.

-Eso es una buena característica de una chica. Debes tener muchos amigos.- dijo Twist aún acercándose.

-No me quejó... Oye tú brazo.- dijo mirando a la mancha en la manga del rubio.

-Oh, cierto, no es nada.- dijo Twist.- He pasado peores.

-No quiero tener que lidiar con alguien desangrándose.- dijo Ka fastidiada mientras sé acercaba y vendaba su brazo.- No puedo creer que te ayude.

-¿Me estas ayudando?

-Olvídalo...

Se volvió a sentar. Pasaron los minutos y sin darse cuenta el rubio ya estaba a su lado y se había quedado dormido ***Awwww* **su cabeza callo en el hombro de Ka. Ella se alejó pero el ojiagua callo en su regazo.

-Ammm... Despierta.- dijo moviendo sus rodillas intentando empujarlo. Pero fue en vano y al final se rindió- puff, supongo que no hay opción.- dijo la morena y se quitó su coleta para dormir. Antes de eso pasó su mano y sin querer toco un mechón de cabello dorado, lo acarició y se percató de que era lacio y suave. Le acaricio la cabeza como a un niño pequeño y se quedo dormida...

**Mientras con la banda de Shane... **

Habían llegado al refugio y estaban un poco disgustados por la visita a Estalactita 17. Eli estaba sentado en un sillón con Trixie a su lado.

-Eli no podemos buscar a Twist toda la noche.- dijo Kord.

-No puedo dejar que escape, tengo algo pendiente.- dijo a el peliazul frustrado.

-Lo buscaremos mañana, no llegara más lejos. Además la policía lo busca... ya lo atraparon una vez.- dijo Trixie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli.

-Eso espero.- dijo Eli sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

-Nosotros nos vamos...- dijo Kord tomando a Pronto y Junjie.

-No entiendo...- dijo Junjie, confundido.

-Sólo ven...- dijo Kord.

Eli y Trixie se quedaron solos en la sala y compartieron risas y anécdotas mientras los demás no estaban. Vieron TV y ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, abrasados y con las cabezas juntas.

**_Continuara..._**

**_¡EL SALSEO DE ESTE FIC HACE QUE ME SIENTA COMO POLLO EN ASADOR! _**

**_Jum... Cambiando de tema. Karem... sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? No me mates soy muy loca para morir._**

**_Bueno me despido y espero sus reviews, gracias..._**


End file.
